Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora
Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora ist ein Science-Fiction-Film mit Fantasy-Elementen von Regisseur James Cameron. Der Film verbindet real gedrehte und in einem neuen Verfahren zur Bewegungserfassung aufgenommene Szenen mit einer computergenerierten Welt. Der Film handelt von den Erlebnissen des nach einer Kriegsverletzung querschnittsgelähmten Ex-Marines Jake Sully auf dem fiktiven Mond Pandora, wo Jake eine neue Heimat, eine neue Familie und die Liebe seines Lebens findet. Seit dem 25. Januar 2010 ist Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora der Kinofilm mit dem weltweit höchsten Einspielergebnis, auf Platz zwei gefolgt vom Eisbergdrama Titanic, das ebenfalls unter Camerons Regie entstand. Handlung Prolog thumb|left|Filmlogo vor dem Abspann Im Jahr 2154 sind die Rohstoffvorkommen der Erde erschöpft. Die Menschen haben begonnen, in den Weiten des Alls nach Alternativen zu suchen. Federführend ist der Konzern Resources Development Administration (RDA), ein Raumfahrt-Konsortium, das auf Pandora, einem erdähnlichen Mond eines fiktiven Planeten namens Polyphemus im Sternsystem Alpha-Centauri, eine Mine betreibt. Der Abbau des begehrten Rohstoffs Unobtanium erweist sich als schwierig, denn Pandora besitzt eine für Menschen giftige Atmosphäre und ist zudem Lebensraum einer intelligenten humanoiden Spezies, den Na'vi. Projekt Avatar Zur Kontaktaufnahme mit den großgewachsenen und im Einklang mit der Natur lebenden Na'vi wurde von der RDA das Projekt AVTR (sprich: Avatar) ins Leben gerufen. Dieses beinhaltet die künstliche Erschaffung von Wesen aus menschlicher und Na’vi-DNA. Diese Wesen gleichen in ihrem Aussehen den Ureinwohnern beinahe völlig - im Gegensatz zu den Na’vi besitzen diese Chimären jedoch an jeder Hand fünf statt vier Finger und an den Füßen fünf statt vier Zehen. Sie werden mittels Gedankenverbindung durch jeweils einen bestimmten Menschen gesteuert. Über die Integration dieser Avatare in die Gemeinschaft der Na’vi will die RDA die Na'vi in ihrem Interesse beeinflussen, um dann ungestört das Unobtanium abbauen zu können. Das Vorgehen der RDA hat jedoch zu erheblichen Spannungen mit den Na'vi geführt. Deshalb sind die Avatare nun besonders wichtig. Das Projekt wird von Dr. Grace Augustine geleitet. Augustine verfolgt allerdings rein wissenschaftliche Absichten und lehnt das Vorgehen der RDA weitgehend ab. Vom Gleichgewicht der Lebenswelt auf Pandora und von ihren Bewohnern fasziniert (beispielsweise von der neuronalen Vernetzung aller Bäume), ist sie wie auch ihre Mitarbeiter den Na’vi freundlich gesonnen. Da jedoch ein erster „Missionierungsversuch“ (Bau von Schulen, Bereitstellung medizinischer Ausrüstungen etc.) fehlschlug, will der Konzern seine Interessen mit Gewalt durchsetzen. Das führt wiederum zu Spannungen zwischen Dr. Augustine und Parker Selfridge, dem leitenden Manager der RDA auf Pandora. Jake Sully Der frühere, seit einem Kampfeinsatz querschnittsgelähmte US-Marine Jake Sully wird kurzfristig nach Pandora geschickt. Jake soll seinen kurz zuvor ums Leben gekommenen Zwillingsbruder Tom im Avatar-Projekt ersetzen, da er mit ihm genetisch identisch ist und so den schon gezeugten Avatar Toms steuern kann. Da Jake keine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet und keine weiteren wissenschaftlichen Qualifikationen besitzt, tritt ihm Dr. Augustine zunächst ablehnend gegenüber. Der querschnittsgelähmte Sully will mit diesem Einsatz vor allem genug Geld für eine Wirbelsäulenoperation verdienen, die ihn von seiner Lähmung heilen würde. Deswegen willigt er ein, dem Sicherheitsdienst der RDA seine Erkenntnisse zur Verfügung zu stellen. Als Belohnung dafür wird ihm vom Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes Colonel Miles Quaritch die vollständige Wiederherstellung seiner physischen Gesundheit mit Hilfe der Operation versprochen. Bei den Na’vi Auf der ersten Expedition in seinem Avatar wird Jake Sully von der Gruppe getrennt und im dichten Dschungel von Raubtieren angegriffen. Neytiri, die Tochter des Na’vi-Häuptlings Eytukan, rettet Jake trotz ihres Misstrauens das Leben. Angesichts eines Zeichens durch die Saat des heiligen Baumes (Waldgeister oder Atokirina) führt sie ihn zu ihrem Stamm, den Omaticaya, die in einem über 200 Meter hohen Baum leben. Aufgrund früherer Kontakte zu den Menschen beherrschen Neytiri und andere Mitglieder des Clans die menschliche Sprache. Die spirituelle Führerin des Clans, Mo’at, gleichzeitig Mutter von Neytiri, weist ihre Tochter an, Jake mit der Lebensweise, Kultur und der Na'vi-Sprache vertraut zu machen, auch um über ihn die Menschen besser kennenzulernen. Jake widmet sich dem Einsatz bei den Na'vi mit aller Kraft und gewinnt so die Anerkennung seiner Kollegen. Außerdem liefert er den Söldern des Konzerns wichtige Informationen. Dr. Augustine, die sämtlichen militärischen Absichten skeptisch gegenübersteht, versucht dies zu unterbinden, indem sie das Team in ein mobiles Labor fernab von der RDA-Zentrale in die so genannten Hallelujah-Berge verlegt. Dort auftretende Störeinflüsse, die sogenannten Fluxwirbel, beeinträchtigen die technischen Geräte so stark, dass die Navigationsgeräte des Hubschraubers in dieser Region unbrauchbar sind. Das hat den Vorteil, dass auch die militärischen Einheiten dort schwieriger operieren können. Jake gewinnt das Vertrauen der Na’vi und ermöglicht so den Wissenschaftlern den erneuten Kontakt mit dem Naturvolk. Parker Selfridge versucht ebenfalls, den wachsenden Einfluss Jakes für seine Absichten zu nutzen - Jake soll die Omaticaya dazu bewegen, ihren Lebensbaum zu verlassen, da unter dem Baum eine große Menge Unobtanium geortet worden ist. Jake gerät, auch infolge seiner wachsenden Identifikation mit den Na’vi sowie der aufkeimenden Liebe zu Neytiri, in einen Zwiespalt. Jake Sully schafft es, sich – trotz der Skepsis der Na’vi – in das Volk zu integrieren. Nachdem er von den Omaticaya aufgenommen wurde, zeigt er seine Liebe zu Neytiri auf einer gemeinsamen Wanderung – Neytiri erwidert seine Zuneigung und verbindet sich mit ihm. Der Angriff Nach ein paar Tagen wird Jake – mittlerweile anerkanntes Mitglied des Omaticaya-Stammes – Augenzeuge, wie Bulldozer einen der heiligen Orte der Na’vi (Baum der Stimmen) zerstören. Er will sie aufhalten und beschädigt dabei die Orientierungskameras einer der Maschinen. Als er in der Zentrale erkannt wird, eskaliert die Situation. Die Sicherheitskräfte übernehmen das Labor, unterbrechen alle Schnittstellen zu den Avataren und transportieren den Sully und die Wissenschaftler als Gefangene zum Stützpunkt zurück. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Überzeugung Sullys, dass die Omaticaya ihren Lebensbaum niemals freiwillig aufgeben würden, drängt nun Colonel Quaritch die Minenleitung zu einem militärischen Eingreifen. Selfridge gewährt Sully und Augustine jedoch eine letzte Gelegenheit, die Na'vi zum freiwilligen Abzug zu bringen. Bei den Omaticaya angekommen, sieht sich Jake gezwungen, sein neues Volk und seine neue Familie über seinen Auftrag zu informieren. Daraufhin werden er und Grace gefangen genommen. Hilflos müssen sie mit ansehen, wie die Luftflotte unter dem Oberbefehl von Quaritch die Na'vi angreift, verjagt und den Heimatbaum zerstört. Dabei stirbt unter anderen der Häuptling Eytukan. Während die Omaticaya zu ihrem heiligsten Ort, dem Baum der Seelen, flüchten, werden Sully und Dr. Augustine erneut von ihren Avataren getrennt und mit weiteren Mitarbeitern inhaftiert. Jedoch gelingt ihnen die Flucht und sie kehren mit einem Modul des mobilen Labors in die Berge Pandoras zurück. Um vor den Ortungsgeräten des Militärs sicher zu sein, wird das Modul in die Nähe des Baums der Seelen transportiert, wo die Fluxwirbel am intensivsten sind. Nun kann Jake seinen Avatar unbehelligt steuern. Er zähmt den Toruk (Der letzte Schatten), das gefährlichste Flugwesen Pandoras und gewinnt so das Vertrauen der Na’vi zurück. Als neuer Toruk Makto (Reiter des letzten Schattens) vereint er mehrere Na’vi-Clans zum Kampf gegen die „Aliens“. Dr. Augustine erliegt unterdessen einer schweren Schussverletzung, die sie während der Flucht erlitten hat. Der RDA bleiben die Vorbereitungen der Na’vi nicht verborgen. Quaritch rüstet seinerseits zu einem Präventivschlag. Ziel dieser Aktion ist der Baum der Seelen, mit dessen Zerstörung die militärische Führung den Widerstandswillen der Eingeborenen endgültig brechen will. Jake, der von diesem Vorhaben durch einen auf der Militärbasis zurückgelassenen Wissenschaftler informiert worden ist, bittet die von den Na’vi verehrte Gottheit Eywa – die Personifizierung von Pandoras neuronal vernetzter Lebenswelt – um Hilfe im bevorstehenden Entscheidungskampf. Obwohl die Na’vi und Avatare, aufgrund ihrer Kenntnis der Naturbedingungen und der durch die Fluxwirbel verursachten Probleme der menschlichen Technologie, das Militär mit einem Angriff überraschen können, gewinnen die Truppen der RDA nach großen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten die Oberhand. Die Rettung Als die Na’vi offensichtlich besiegt sind, greift sowohl auf dem Boden als auch in der Luft eine große Zahl mächtiger Dschungeltiere in das Kampfgeschehen ein und entscheiden die Schlacht zu Gunsten der Einheimischen. Eywa hat also die Bitten erhört, die Jake zuvor am Baum der Seelen ausgesprochen hatte. Allerdings schafft es Quaritch, in einem Kampfroboter aus dem explodierenden Dragon Assault Ship zu springen. Im Verlauf des dramatischen Endkampfes entdeckt der Colonel das in die Nähe des Baumes der Seelen verlegte Modul des mobilen Labors, in dem Jake Sully mit seinem Avatar verbunden ist, und versucht, diese Verbindung zu trennen. Durch ein zerschlagenes Fenster strömt die giftige Luft ins Innere, und Sully verliert immer wieder die Verbindung zu seinem Avatar. Somit ist sein Avatar dem Colonel hilflos ausgeliefert. In dem Moment, als Quaritch Sullys Avatar töten will, erscheint Neytiri und erschießt den Colonel mit zwei Pfeilen. Dem Menschen Jake Sully begegnet sie das erste Mal, als ihr klar wird, dass der bewusstlose Avatar die geistige Verbindung verloren hat. Sie rettet dem beinahe erstickten Sully das Leben, indem sie ihm die Sauerstoffmaske aufs Gesicht drückt. Nachdem nun die RDA-Streitmacht besiegt ist, werden die Menschen gezwungen, Pandora zu verlassen. Bleiben dürfen nur diejenigen, die schon zuvor den Na’vi gegenüber freundlich gesinnt waren. Jakes Bewusstsein wird schließlich bei einer Zeremonie der Omaticaya am Baum der Seelen dauerhaft in den Körper seines Avatars transferiert. Produktion Stoffentwicklung Im Jahre 1995 schrieb James Cameron einen ersten Drehbuchentwurf mit dem Umfang von etwa 80 Seiten. Dabei ließ er sich, wie er selbst sagte, von so ziemlich jedem Science-Fiction-Roman inspirieren, den er als Kind gelesen hatte. Schon dieser erste Plot handelte von einer hoch entwickelten Zivilisation, die durch Eindringlinge bedroht wird. Doch einer der Eindringlinge verliebt sich in eine der „Eingeborenen“. Anlehnungen an die Geschichte von seien, so Cameron, kein Zufall. Im August 1996 kündigte Cameron offiziell an, dass er Avatar mit einer Mischung von computeranimierten und echten Darstellern verfilmen würde. Das Projekt würde rund 100 Millionen Dollar kosten und sechs Darsteller in Hauptrollen haben „die real erscheinen, aber in die physischen Welt nicht existieren.“ Camerons frühe Drehbuchentwürfe waren jahrelang im Internet verfügbar. 2006 wurden sie gezielt von allen Websites entfernt. Im Juni 2006 äußerte James Cameron die Absicht, Avatar als Trilogie zu verfilmen, falls der erste Teil erfolgreich sein würde. Im Sommer 1997 gewann James Cameron die ihm bereits von früheren gemeinsamen Projekten vertraute Special Effect Firma für das Vorhaben und begann mit der Vorproduktion. Das endgültige Drehbuch entstand von Januar bis April 2006. Währenddessen entwickelte Paul Frommer, ein Sprachwissenschaftler von der University of Southern California, die Kultur und Sprache der Na'vi. Im Juli 2006 kündigte Cameron den Drehbeginn für Februar 2007 und den Kinostart für den Sommer 2008 an. Im August 2006 wurde die neuseeländische Special-Effect-Firma engagiert. Im September 2006 gab Cameron bekannt, dass er für die 3D-Sequenzen ein neuartiges Kamera-System verwenden würde, zwei synchronisierte HD-Kameras in einem Gehäuse. Hauptproduktion Zunächst wurde der Kinostart auf den Sommer 2009 verschoben. Im Dezember 2006 erklärte Cameron diese Verzögerung mit der erst noch zu entwickelnden Technik. Der Film sollte große Anteile an fotorealistischen, aber computergenerierten Charakteren enthalten, die mit dem -Verfahren animiert werden sollten. Durch ein Verfahren namens „virtual camera“ konnte Cameron am Set die virtuellen Darsteller in Echtzeit mit den realen Schauspielern interagieren lassen. Eine weitere technische Neuerung war die performance-capture-stage. Mit diesem Verfahren konnte die Mimik der Schauspieler erfasst und am Computer verarbeitet werden. Dabei trägt der Schauspieler eine Kappe mit einer kleinen Kamera, die Gesicht und Augen misst. Auf diese Art und Weise konnte Cameron über 95% des Schauspiels auf die digitalen Charaktere übertragen. Anfang 2008 gab der Filmverleih Fox bekannt, dass Avatar in 3D produziert werden würde. Cameron beschreibt den Film als ein Hybrid aus Real- und Computeranimationsfilm - etwa 60% des Films seien am Computer generiert und 40% real gefilmt. Wie bereits "Titanic" (1997), produzierte Cameron "Avatar" gemeinsam mit Jon Landau. Soundtrack :Hauptartikel: Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture Den Soundtrack für den Film schrieb der Komponist James Horner, der somit das dritte Mal mit James Cameron zusammen arbeitete. Die ersten Aufnahmen machte Horner im März 2008 mit einem kleinen Chor, der in der Sprache der Na'vi singt. Außerdem entwickelte er zusammen mit Wanda Bryant eine musikalische Kultur für die Na'vi. Marketing Am 20. August 2009 ging ab 16 Uhr deutscher Zeit der erste Teaser-Trailer online. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Abrufe musste die Seite zeitweise wegen Überlastung geschlossen werden. Am ersten Tag wurde der Trailer 4 Millionen Mal heruntergeladen, öfters als jemals ein Trailer zuvor. Am 21. August 2009 wurden in Kinos weltweit etwa 16 Minuten aus dem Film der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert. Gezeigt wurden Szenen aus der ersten Hälfte des Films. Der Eintritt dafür war kostenlos. Zeitweise brach die Website, auf der es die Tickets für die Vorstellungen in den USA gab unter dem Ansturm zusammen. Diese Vorschau wurden in 101 Imax Kinos in den USA und 238 Kinos in anderen Ländern gezeigt, davon in 26 Kinos in Deutschland und 2 in Österreich. Die Produktionsfirma setzt mit dieser Strategie auf das Virale Marketing, bei dem der Film durch Mundpropaganda beworben wird. Weblinks * Offizielle Website (Deutschland) * Offizielle Website (USA) * Avatar Wiki (englisch) en:Avatar (film) nl:Avatar (film) pl:Avatar (film) Kategorie:Film